Come Dance With Me
by stars shine out
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Astoria is alone, despite her best efforts to avoid it. But maybe, just maybe Draco can change that if only she'll agree to dance with him. **oneshot


**AN: So I'm not sure what the back story with this is, other than that Draco and Astoria were probably friends before this, or at the very least were friendly. So basically, make it up. Use your imagination.**

**This is my rather late Valentine's fic, so Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, and I do not own the song **_**Come Dance With Me**_**. The song is sung by Frank Sinatra and he is awesome. It's a good song.**

Come Dance With Me

Astoria was not in a particularly good mood. Why? The answer was simple. She did not enjoy these large ministry parties. They were slow and boring for anyone who was not a someone. And Miss Astoria Greengrass was not a somebody.

She was a pureblood, but that counted for nothing in ministry circles now. She'd been a Ravenclaw, so she was clever, but she lacked the sort of ambition that would take her places, so her teachers had said. And honestly, she wasn't bothered.

The music was blaring, some Celestina Warbeck song that Astoria was sure she'd heard a billion times before and had hated it just as much as she did now. Despite the terrible music, however, there were couples out swirling on the dance floor.

Others were at the buffet, and the Minister could just be seen in amongst a clump of people crowding around him. There were a few couples out snogging in the garden, under the ruse that they were taking a stroll. There were also, however, a few people who, like Astoria, were not enjoying themselves, and they were scattered around the hall, up against the walls, keeping to themselves. They were so nondescript that no one who was enjoying the party would see them, let alone try to make conversation with them.

The music changed, and Astoria groaned. It was some awful song that she couldn't remember the name of, but she hated both the lyrics and the tune. She glanced at the clock hanging above the door and she saw she'd been there an hour already.

She sighed, and decided it would be permissible for her to leave. She made her way towards the door, only to have someone from behind grab her arm. She turned around, annoyed and ready to give them what-for, and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "If it isn't Miss. Astoria Greengrass herself."

"Draco." She greeted him stiffly.

"Now, you couldn't possibly have been trying to leave, were you?" he asked her.

Astoria raised her nose in the air and said "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, you know," he said, still grinning like a cat who had caught a canary. Or, in this case, a girl. "Maybe the fact that you were walking towards the door after standing in the same spot for the past half hour."

"It was only 26 minutes." Astoria told him, "And how do you know that? Have you been watching me?"

Instead of looking embarrassed, Draco simply smirked and said "Of course I've been watching you. I had to make sure you weren't here with anyone."

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why would that be?"

"Well," said Draco, "first off, I wanted to make sure your sister wasn't here."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "She is here." She informed him, and Draco immediately glanced around like a spy who'd just been told someone here was out to kill him, "But she's quite over you. Don't worry."

Draco sighed in relief, before glancing about him once more. "Then where is she?" he asked.

"Out in the gardens snogging Theodore." Said Astoria.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, so they're together now, are they?" he asked, "I'd heard rumours, but I wasn't sure if they were true or not."

"Oh they're true, alright." Muttered Astoria.

"You're not too happy about it." Draco stated.

"Well, no." Astoria admitted.

"May I ask why?" Draco asked her.

"No." said Astoria.

"Please?" begged Draco. Astoria shook her head. "Pretty please with a chocolate frog on top?" Draco pressed, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Astoria rolled her eyes, and said "Fine. I used to like Theo. As in _like_ like him."

"So you're jealous?" asked Draco in a tone that sounded a little like he was disappointed.

"No, I'm just annoyed at my sister." Astoria told him brusquely. When Draco gave her a questioning look, she continued "I said _used_ to like him. I don't anymore, but it was me who introduced them, and now all they do is snog. All. The. Bloody. Time."

Draco nodded, trying to adopt a wise expression, though failing miserably. "Well, anyways, the other reason I was watching to make sure no one was with you was because I was wondering if you had a date." He said.

"As if!" Astoria scoffed.

"Au contraire, mon cher." Said Draco, "I was making sure you weren't with someone because I wanted to ask you to dance."

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "You, the famous Draco Malfoy, dance with me?" she asked incredulously.

"Why ever not?" asked Draco as the opening line of a muggle song floated through the air.

_Hey there, cutes, put on your dancin' boots and come dance with me_

"Come dance with me." He said.

Astoria sighed, and took his hand, allowing him to drag her out to the dance floor.

_Come dance with me, what an evenin' for some Terpsichore_

"Did you know," said Draco, pulling Astoria into his arms, "that Terpsichore was the Greek muse of dancing?"

"Was she?" murmured Astoria.

"Yes, she was." Said Draco, "See, now you've learned something. Aren't you glad you decided to dance with me?"

_Pretty face, I know a swingin' place, come on dance with me_

_Romance with me on a crowded floor_

_And while the rhythm swings, what lovely things I'll be sayin'_

_'cause what is dancin' but makin' love set to music playin'?_

"Sure I am." Said Astoria.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"Oh don't get smug about it…" she muttered.

_When the band begin to leave the stand and folks start to roam_

_As we walk home cheek to cheek we'll be_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on and dance with me_

"You know, you're a half decent dancer." Draco told her.

"So glad I didn't disappoint you." Said Astoria dryly.

_Hey there, cutes, put on your Basie boots and come dance with me_

_Come dance with me, what an evenin' for some terpsichore_

_Pretty face, I know a swingin' place, come on dance with me_

_Romance with me on a crowded floor_

"Oh come on," said Draco, "lighten up. Life doesn't half to be all doom and gloom, you know."

To his surprise, Astoria sighed and said "I know… I just… I just don't exactly enjoy these Ministry functions, you know?"

"Then why do you come?" asked Draco.

_And while the rhythm swings, what cuckoo things I'll be sayin'_

_For what is dancin' but makin' love set to music playin'?_

"I suppose…" mused Astoria, "I suppose I didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day."

Draco nodded. "Makes sense." He said quietly, pulling her closer. "That's part of the reason I'm here to."

Astoria simply nodded and rested her head on his chest.

Draco looked down in surprise her, before smiling, and resting his chin on the top of her head.

_When the band begin to leave the stand and folks start to roam_

_As we wing home cheek to cheek we'll be_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, come on_

"You know, Astoria," Draco murmured into her hair, "I really like you."

Astoria sighed contentedly and mumbled "I like you too, Draco."

"Can I see you again?" he asked softly. She looked up into his eyes.

_Come on and dance with me_

"I'd like that." She told him, before raising up on her tip toes and planting a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
